The Huntsclan Takes Over
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Another mixed up version that takes place AFTER Homecoming. The problem is, Rose is the one who saves the Huntsclan? Rated K plus to be safe. I do not own ADJL
1. The Huntsman Wins

"Come Huntsgirl," The Huntsman towered over Rose sitting at her desk doing homework. "Tonight is the night." "Right away Master," she left her papers and books in their places. If tonight went as it was supposed to, she would never have to worry about homework again.

Flashback 

"_Huntsgirl, hand me the skull and finish him," a bareheaded Huntsman declared. Rose looked back and forth. Oh how badly she wanted to see her parents. She did it. Rose threw the Huntsman the last Aztec Skull and took down Jake. 'I hope this works' Rose thought closely following the Huntsman. "I wish for the destruction of all…" He stopped hearing Huntsgirl's staff powering up. "Huntsgirl, stop," he stood there aware of her plan. Two Huntsclan members held Rose back as he made his wish – but it wasn't what they thought it would be. "I wish that Rose forever would no longer remember anything about the treason that she shared with the American Dragon," his voice echoed through the night air. Rose body began to light up. Rose, still under the hold of the Huntsclan, screamed out in pain. Her head was being invaded and she couldn't refrain it. _

_The Huntsman tossed the skull to another member. "I wish that Rose will always be loyal to the Huntsclan no matter what!" he announced. Once again she felt the pain slicing through her heart and her head. _

_The member tossing it to a third as he shouted, "I wish that all non-Huntsclan members who know that Rose is Huntsgirl will forget forever!" Jake, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Haley, and Sun began to glow and now felt the same agonizing pain as Rose had. The Huntsman was disgusted with how many people Rose had told about herself. _

"_I wish that any non-Huntsclan mortals would be returned home without memory of tonight!" Another shouted watching Trixie and Spud pulled away by the light._

_Finally tossing the skull to 88 and 89, they screamed, "We wish that Huntsgirl would not remember tonight's previous events!" "AH!" Rose cried out having the last of her memories being torn from her mind rendering her unconscious. _

_The Huntsclan members dropped her onto the ground and returned to help the others restrain the dragons. Then they all waited. "Rise girl," the Huntsman ordered. _

_Slowly, Rose stood to her feet and shook the pain out of her head. "Make the wish," he shoved the skull into her gut. Rose slowly looked around at all of the dragons tied up around her. No one knew if it had actually worked. Then she smiled. "Couldn't win, could you dragon? You may have won the battles, but I won the war." "Huntsgirl! Do it!" he stomped his foot. _

"_I WISH FOR THE DESTRUTION OF ALL MAGICAL CREATURES!" her words were like daggers to Jake. Huntsgirl had actually won. How was this even possible? All of the dragons, and Fu Dog, could feel their insides being eaten away at. "Sun!" Haley cried as she was blasted away. "Fu Dog!!" gasped Sun disappearing into the night sky. "Gramps!" Fu Dog screeched vanishing into a flare of light. "Jake!" Lao Shi huffed fading away to death. "You'll pay Huntsgirl!" Jake promised exploding into the air. The night air was filled with terrified grunts and cries of magical creatures ceasing to exist. All magical creatures were dead. _

_End Flashback _

Rose was standing next to the Huntsman. She knew that tonight would be their only chance to do this. The Huntsclan had diminished to no more than about four hundred warriors.

_Flashback _

"_Hurrah!" everyone cheered raising his or her glasses back at the Huntsclan Academy. "Listen closely!" The Huntsman called to attention. "Magical creatures have been destroyed forever! We have finally won!" Everyone cheered again. He waited until it was over. Before speaking, the Huntsman looked down to the young girl sitting next to him. Rose was sitting there. She was not celebrating as he had expected. Maybe they had taken too much away from her? "Shuttle busses into the city will be here at noon, and planes for further away will arrive at six AM sharp. Be ready to leave for home." _

_Home – the word struck a nerve in Huntsgirl's mind. "Home," she whispered. "What's that Huntsgirl?" he looked down again. "I don't have a home. Remember?" 'She doesn't remember it?' he thought. "Wait, how many of you do not know where your family now resides or were a Huntsclan baby?" he looked out over the crowd. Roughly two hundred people raised their hands. The Huntsman sighed. _

"_We shouldn't have to be sent home!" one shouted. "Without magical creatures, we could rule the world!" another offered. "Are you two crazy? We could never do that! Our destiny was only to destroy all magical creatures – not rule the world!" opposed a third. "Yea, and besides, if the Huntsclan ruled the world, who would rule the Huntsclan? The Huntsman? No offense master, but anyone with that amount of power would be lethal to the civilians, you, and us! We can't be idiotic enough to even attempt that!" added a fourth. _

"_Silence! Everyone!" Huntsgirl stood. It was the first time that anyone had seen her with such confidence she had made the final wish. "It is obvious that some of us don't know where we've come from, or are still too young to be living on our own. My proposition for all of you is that if you do not have a home – like myself – or if you are not yet ready to separate from the Huntsclan, then meet in the dining hall tomorrow after the busses leave. No discredit will go to anyone who wants to go back home. You all have been gone for a long time and that was greatly appreciated. At the dining hall, then and there we will decide what to do. No further discussion until then," Huntsgirl sat back down. _

_The room was quiet again. They knew she had a good idea, and many were embarrassed for not thinking of it themselves. "Who will be in charge though? And if what if we do want to go home? If you do take over the world, will we just seem like a normal useless civilian to you?" on rejected the idea. "Huntsgirl's right. No more discussion until tomorrow. Staying here is not a form of loyalty, but a simple form wanting. Those who decided to leave will not be harmed. Now, celebration time! If you'd all raise your glasses?" the Huntsman began. "To the best generation of Huntsclan ever to walk the Earth. You should all be very proud of yourselves… To life! To freedom! To a life without magical creatures!" everyone cheered and began to talk once again – except for Huntsgirl. _


	2. Supreme Ruler

**Hey! Thanks to all for the reviews! Sorry it's been long, I couldn't think of how to continue this! I hope you like!  
Schoolgirl7**

* * *

_End Flashback _

Huntsgirl waited for something to happen. Her and the Huntsman walked around in the middle of the night without a mask and seemed as if they could have been father and daughter. She knew they did by the way people stared at the two of them. Some with odd looks of discomfort of such a strong vicious looking man with a somewhat seemingly young girl. A few thought it was nice how a daughter and her father spent their free time with each other on walks throughout the city.

They were located in Washington DC just as many other operatives were in top government facilities all over the world. "Are you ready Huntsgirl?" the Huntsman stood around the corner of the White House receiving the final signal that everyone had taken their positions around the planet.

"It's now or never," she replied trying to picture everything she would have to do to take down the secret service. Her clothes were torn and goat's blood was spilled all over them and even some on her skin. The Huntsman pressed the signal to alert everyone to act at once.

"AHHHH!" Huntsgirl cried out running in front and fainting in front of the white house. At first no one did anything, but after two minutes of seeing an innocent bloody girl on the ground, five of the guards ran out to assist her.

"Idiots," she whispered viciously standing over their bodies. If they were still alive, it would have been a miracle. By then, the Huntsman was able to fend off most of the other guards and stood next to his apprentice.

"Well done."

"Thank you Master. Shall we continue?"

"We shall."

_THE PRESIDENT'S BEDROOM _

"Who's there?" he sat up in his bed hearing unfamiliar footsteps.

"Hello Mr. President," Huntsgirl entered first.

"Little girl, what are you doing in my bedroom this time of night? Who let you in here?"

"I did," the Huntsman walked in.

"And who are you?"

"I am the person that you should fear most right now. I'm giving you only two options. Surrender your power to me or die."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"So you choose to die?"

"I will never disown my country. They've made me who I am, and I have promised to stand by them in times of war and peace. Good and bad. GUARDS!"

"No one's out there you know. They've all abandoned you."

"They would never leave me. They would never leave this country defenseless! They have also sworn to protect this building no matter what goes down. So do you want to tell me what you want, and maybe we could figure this out together."

"We're not doing any talking tonight Mr. President," Huntsgirl stepped forward showing the president the she was stronger than he was, and even a thirteen-year-old girl could take him out with the snap of a finger.

"L…Like I said before. I cannot hand over the country. Our system is not setup in that way. You'd have to go through Congress and the Supreme Court and the people's vote for that to happen. I would like to help you, but if you kill me, then the Vice President would take over, and then someone could take his spot, and so on. There is no way to do this in one night," the President insisted.

The Huntsman's phone rang, "WHAT?"

"Master, Team Silver got clearance from Congress, Team Bronze have gotten the green light from the Supreme Court, and Team Copper has the military defeated. Team Gold now has the go ahead to force the president out."

"Well done," he hung up giving the president an evil smirk.

"What happened?" the President worried.

"You said that first we had to got through the lower parts of the government, considered it done. You now have all of America in your hands and you know what you're going to do."

"Yes. I do. Kill me – I will never betray the country, my country."

Huntsgirl powered up her staff and released one blow that rid America of a president. "Wow, I like the way that works on mortals," Huntsgirl admired her work. The Huntsman walked down the hallway and took his place at the Presidents desk. He now owned America, and was soon to be the supreme ruler of the world!


	3. Love or Loyalty

**Hey everyone! This is a bit of a shorter chapter. I'm a bit stuck on where to go with this, so I'm open to suggestions! I hope you all enjoy and thanx for all of the reviewers!

* * *

**

The Huntsman leaned back into the chair looking for paper and a pen:

_Citizens of this Untied States_,

_It is with dignity that I am writing to you. Within hours, you all will have read this statement, and yes, you will figure out the severity of this project. Your leader has abandoned his post, and left us, the Huntsclan in charge of each and everyone of you. Resistance is useless. From now on, when you see one of us on the street, you are to bow in humble respect. No backtalk is permitted. If we receive so much as a disrespectful glance from you, we will arrest you, and prison won't be as you remember. All children between the ages of 5 and 18 MUST attend school in their regular schedules. There is no reason for anyone's life to change in anyway. I wish that this would run smoothly. There have been many rebellions associated with America, DON'T get any ideas from that. There is no way for any form of resistance. We will not have to stage a guard in each house, but any form of secret disrespectful behavior, we will not hesitate moving to that step. A list of official laws will be posted in the next week. For the meantime, follow these perfectly: _

_Respect any member of the Huntsclan_

_Do not attempt rebellions or revolts_

_Follow good common sense! We can and will arrest you for any reason necessary. _

_The Huntsman _

"That should do it now."

"What may I do for you sir?" Rose stood in the doorway.

"Huntsgirl, enter! You do not have to stand in the doorway as if you were a common slave girl! You were involved in this and did most of the work too!" The Huntsman ordered.

"I do not think that it is necessary sir. I… I do not wish to get in the way of your business."

"Rose…"

"It's Huntsgirl Master. I do not wish to be called Rose. I am only important to you Master, and to you I will always be Huntsgirl. Until the day I die."

"And that won't be for a long time. But Huntsgirl, I must insist that you treat yourself with high dignity. I have trained you too well, and you are too highly noted in this clan than for you to put yourself below a common houseguest. You will enter this room, you will sit in this chair to my right, and together we will rule the world," The Huntsman insisted.

"Have we received word on the other country takeovers?"

"A few, but there is no way we can loose. Only the Huntsclan knows how to get into the central systems."

_Flashback_

"_Everyone! Please take your seats!" The Huntsman ordered. "Thank you for staying. Now that we have all of the non-optimists, what do you all want to do with the Huntsclan?" The answer was almost unanimously 'Take Over The World.' "Very well. I will spilt you all up into teams and send you into the various countries. My plan is to attack the world powers first – or those with outstanding armies – and then move down the chain. Any objection or suggestion to the plan?" No one stood forward to object. "All right, anything you would like before we continue to divide the teams?" _

"_Yes!" One called out. "I want to hear how Huntsgirl feels about this idea. She has barely said a word to any of us since the night we killed all magical creatures, and I want to hear her have her own opinion right now!" _

_The Huntsman nodded to Huntsgirl as she stepped forward to the microphone. "You want my opinion?" she asked in a threatening voice. "My opinion is over half of you don't deserve the right to be in charge of the world, and the other half should never really have graduated from the Huntsclan Academy. Alas, you are those who have stayed loyal to the Huntsclan and have believed in everyone else here. That I am proud and grateful that I belong to a family that will stick with each other no matter the circumstance. I do believe that this group alone could take over the world, and I am looking forward to living in that world." Her opinion shocked everyone. She really thought that they were losers, but she loved them anyway. Did she love them? Or was it loyalty? _


	4. Long Live The Huntsclan

**Hey you guys! Sorry it's been a little bit since my last update. I've just been so busy with other stories and other work. Thanx to everyone who read. R&R as you please! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Huntsgirl tossed and turned in her bed all night. Something was bugging her. She had no idea on why the dragon's glare troubled her so much. Those final words, "You will pay for this Huntsgirl!" Why should she care? He was only a dragon, an ugly one at that. But they were all ugly. Maybe it was the oversized bed? She was so used to a small twin-sized bed, and so it would make sense that a new king-sized one would leave her feeling open and vulnerable. Vulnerable to the dragon?

The dragon came bursting in through the door, "ROSE!"

"M-M-My name's not Rose," she stuttered glaring at the giant red dragon in his dark brown eyes. "It's Huntsgirl."

"No, it's Rose. Huntsgirl is a title, Rose is a label. There's a big difference!"

"What do you want with me dragon? I'm not afraid of you!"

"Look at me and tell me that you don't remember anything?"

"The night we destroyed you, I hit my head on something hard. I don't remember anything."

"Well, I do, and maybe this will clear the fog in your head," the dragon dashed to her, grabbed her head, and forced her into a kiss. Huntsgirl tried her hardest to get out of his arms, but the dragon was too strong, she could no longer fight his grasp, so she gave in and let the dragon hold her. It lasted much more than ten seconds.

Huntsgirl flew upwards in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream?" she laughed nervously. "Just a dream. I've got to lay off the killing before I go to bed. Note to self, no killing after eight PM," and she fell back to sleep quietly. If only she knew the excitement that would come with the first day of ruling the world!

"Huntsgirl," The Huntsman shook his apprentice and partner-in-crime softly. "Huntsgirl, wake up. It's already seven AM – it's time for the first round-world news broadcast. I need you there with me."

"Master, ten more minutes," she begged rolling over.

"Huntsgirl," The Huntsman firmed his voice.

"All right, okay, I'm up."

"Here, I brought you this for the news," he held her a brand new uniform – one with a special patch showing a higher level of apprenticeship. "I want you cleaned up, changed, and in the Oval Office in one hour exactly. Starting… now."

Huntsgirl barely had to move any harder than she normally did when preparing for her day. An hour was usually more time than she had usually received – but she was going on international television, and it may have helped to look a little nicer than she normally did in the morning.

As the cold air hit her back as she stepped out of the shower, she could feel a presence in the room. Not a physical one, but she now felt as if she were always being spied on from a dead source. She hated it, but being Huntsgirl, the young girl always laughed in the face of danger, and bravely ignored the strong feeling that rattled her bones.

"I would at this time, like to introduce you all to Huntsgirl – my very loyal and trustworthy assistant," The Huntsman held out his hand as Huntsgirl stepped into the camera's frame. "She is my personally ambassador and envoy. What she says goes, and if I hear anything about anyone not listening to her, they will die." The Huntsman had previously gone on a long tirade of how the Huntsclan was now the Supreme Law of the World. He had laughed in everyone's faces on how it had taken but one night to capture all of the countries. He had also devised a new set of rules, but it was mostly just an elaborated version of the original three rules. "She will now be taking questions from all of you."

"Miss Huntsgirl!" One shouted from the front. "How long have you lived in the Huntsclan?"

"My whole life," she pointed to the next person.

"How do you feel to become such a high ranking person of power?"

"I do what my Master tells me to, just as all of you will now."

"Huntsgirl," chimed a third, "Do you have an actual name? I mean, besides Huntsgirl?"

"No," Rose solemnly answered after a second of thinking.

"Huntsgirl," poked a fourth, "What are you plans for what people are calling, 'The New World?'"

"What ever is needed of me at that time."

"Huntsgirl, do you have a family?"

"The Huntsclan of course is my family."

"Huntsgirl! Have you ever been in love?"

She paused at this question. Her eyes zoned out and she began to feel sweaty. Staring at the wall in the back, Huntsgirl swore that she could see the dragon's two eyes glaring back at her. After a minute of staring into the back, the Huntsman brought her out of the trance and back into the situation.

"No, I have not. I only plan to be when a suitor is found."

"Huntsgirl! Has the Huntsman ever beaten you?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Huntsgirl! Has the Huntsman ever hurt you?"

"No! We work as a team!"

"Huntsgirl! Has the Huntsman ever used his superior knowledge against you to get what he wants?"

"I think that's enough questions for now," the Huntsman could shut everything down before Huntsgirl began to remember again. "If you do not like this, then you can be locked away – or death can suit you just as well. If you have any questions at all about how you should go about your daily business, I have advised my clan to inform you on how to do it. They say ignorance is bliss – but not in my world. If you don't know, you find out, or else you will be punished.

"Furthermore," he continued, "all people will be instructed on how to speak English. In need to communicate with anyone at moments noticed, one language is mandatory, and out of the fifteen languages that I speak, and the seventeen that Huntsgirl speaks, we have both decided that English will be the best language to speak. Go about your lives as you normally would, follow the small restrictions, and you'll never go wrong. Long live the Huntsclan." The rest of the room was quiet as the Huntsman left leaving Huntsgirl standing there to make her final note.

"It is under everyone's best interest to follow what the Huntsman says. He is a ruthless leader, and that is why I have always followed him. He will not let you starve, nor will he let you go homeless. The world will be taken care of as long as you follow the rules," and she left as well. Still no press made a sound.

"I think that went well," the Huntsman stood backstage waiting for his student.

"As do I Master. Long live the Huntsclan – right?"

"Everyday."

"What now?"

"We must go over your new job."

"Master, I thought that I was your assistant?"

"Oh, and you still are, but do you remember what I said about you being my ambassador also?"

"Yes."

"I need you to be consistently traveling around the world to make announcements, check in with our internationally placed clan, and run things in the places in which I cannot."

"But I thought that's why we have phones?" she chuckled.

"Yes, but there is nothing like taking the matters into your own hands, and everyone knows that you're perfectly capable of ruling with an iron fist. I cannot do all of this on my own. I need someone to be out there for me."

"I am greatly honored Master."

"Come, we must have lunch together and get back to old business."

"Such as?"

"Well, there are dragon pelts that we need to put in the White House with, and I was thinking of renaming it the HuntsHouse."

"I like it."

"I thought that you would. And then we need to come up with ways that we can pay the rest of the clan. They won't do this forever you know – we can't keep telling them that it's their destiny, because it's not really. I can't risk them forming a resistance and giving our secrets."

"Who would do that?!" Huntsgirl shrieked.

"I'm not sure, but it's just for safety purposes that they are salaried for their hard work."

"How about we pay them in gold?"

"We need that for other things."

"What about regular money? We control all of that too."

"Perhaps, but I'd like something better."

"I got it!"


	5. Phosgene

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while! Special Thanx to JusticeIsBlind13, Hunts Assistant, and technogrl15 for the awesome reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Well, don't just leave me waiting! On with it."  
"How about we withhold all of the goods in the world; Food, furniture, services, and everything that runs a civilized society from everyone."

"What good would that do? Everyone would either go back to being cavemen or die?" The Huntsman became confused quickly.

"No Master! We give out coupons for everything. The only difference, is for normal, non-Huntsclan, people, they'll get the everyday, get what is needed to survive kind of stuff. The old Huntsclan members that needed to be reunited with family will earn upper-middle class stuff such as nicer clothing, better food, better homes, etcetera. Finally, the current Huntsclan members will be the highest of high – well, besides you sir. Huge mansions, lobster every night, unlimited redemptions for being true and mighty."

"But if we feed everyone, then who'll do anything?"

"Master, please, together, we could make them work just so we would let them breathe."

"Be real Huntsgirl."

"I was! Oh, fine, we only pay the normal 'civilians' if they actually work."

"I knew I raised a smart one!" The Huntsman cheered. Huntsgirl had figured it out – he was glad to have her back on the right side. The magical side never had a chance – and they should have been destroyed months ago if that darned dragon hadn't manipulated and perverted her mind into believing something ignorant.

"Master, I have critical news from the Middle East," the Huntsman's third in command barged in. Both Huntsman and Huntsgirl stood abruptly, the only minor physical difference between the two, was Huntsgirl's eyes were locked to the ground. Her mouth was zipped shut, her hands held behind her back, and her spine frozen stiff.

"Well go one with it! I don't have all day!" The Huntsman pushed.

"Those weapons that you ordered down there… they were stolen," the man tried desperately to catch his breath, but refused to let the message be delayed any further.

"What do you mean stolen?!" The Huntsman slammed his fist into his desk causing Huntsgirl to flinch and shut her eyes for a brief moment.

"Sector H was moving all of our artillery that you asked for to the Middle East. One minute the equipment's in the back storage compartment, the next, we find the plane somewhere in Iran. All eight warriors dead and equipment gone astray."

"How were they killed? On impact, or unnatural cause?" The Huntsman grit his teeth in fury.

"We suspect they were all suffocated from an unknown poisonous gas," he handed the two leaders a sampling of one warrior's uniform sealed shut within two plastic bags.

"Phosgene," Huntsgirl whispered. "They were killed with Phosgene."

"How does she…"

"Huntsgirl, how do you know that?" the Huntsman cut the terrified messenger off seeing the strain in Huntsgirl's face from their visitor.

"My room, that night," she mumbled and glanced over at the messenger.

"Number two, I need you go and find whatever you can about the missing items. If we can't find them by midnight, we need new ones, stronger ones by tomorrow – understand?" he ordered the messenger.

"Um, yes… yes sir!" Number two bowed and dashed out of the room.

"Huntsgirl, I need you to tell me _exactly _what happened. Which room, which night?"

"I was six – no, seven. I was asleep in my bed, it was a cold night, December. Christmas Eve…"

_Flashback _

"_No! Back off! Stop! Get away! HEEELLLLPPPP!" cries flooded the hallways and rooms all around the young Huntsgirl. Stirred awake from an already restless night, the terror in the building scared her half to death. A smell inundated the hallways. The gases had not directly reached Huntsgirl's highly secured door, but the stench had. She heaved once and then again into her trashcan and ran to locate her gas mask hidden in her drawer. She couldn't find it, her door swung open. 'No one's supposed to have access to my room at midnight except the Huntsman!' she shouted within the confinements of her head. A can was tossed in infiltrating the entire room with a thick green smoke. The locks were clicked back once more – she was trapped inside, as well as everyone else outside. Her eyes tearing and mouth choking on the deadly fumes. _

_Finally, the joyous feeling of the plastic mask brushed past her delicate fingers. Rummaging through the mass of crumpled uniforms, Huntsgirl continued to unbury the mask. 'Oh, please don't let that be the Huntsman doing this! I didn't do anything! I really didn't' the child plead in her mind. 'Maybe I did though? Maybe I should have passed that test. It's all my fault! He wants me dead! I failed him! I failed everything!' _

_But she wouldn't let herself go without a fight. Maybe this was her final test to alter her grade? The straps fit over her petite head easily, and the fresh air felt like the purest water rushing through the desert. _

_Tears still continued to streak down her face. It wasn't from the fright that her Master had held a death wish over her, but the gas burned so badly, it was insufferable. She could still smell the gas inside her mask, but thankfully, it was just the smell, and she wouldn't be hurt. _

'_Ventilation.' The word rang through her head as if that was the only word she had ever been taught. 'Ventilation. Ventilation. Ventilation.' Managing to crawly over to her brick window, she clutched a crowbar – one that she had been given incase of emergency – and struck the glass over and over and over again. Not being able to control herself of stopping, she was determined to have a hold in this window within the hour. _

'_YAH!' she struck it one last time cracking the hole through. The gases poured out of her small isolated room and dissipated throughout nature's thick black sky. _

'_Freeze!' a voice boomed from outside in the hallway. But the person they were referring to obviously didn't – at first. Huntsgirl counted in her mind, '1…2…3' bang, bang, bang – silence, dead silence. 'Run through of the entire building! Everyone who had so much as one inhale of the stuff needs to be rushed to the emergency dorm now!' the Huntsman – a younger one as well at the time – ordered to all those who had aided him in taking down their attacker. _

'_Huntsgirl!' he yelled running in finding the seven-year-old sitting on the floor leaning against the side of her bead. She was still in possession of the crowbar, and the paleness in her knuckles viewed the fact that she was not planning on releasing grip any time soon. 'Huntsgirl, it's all right, you may take of the mask now. You're room is clean. It's clean, you did good.'_

_She shook her head furiously. 'No, you want me dead. I didn't do good. I did bad. I failed you Master. I failed the test, and you want me dead. I've done bad Master.'_

'_Huntsgirl, what could ever make you think that?'_

'_Master, you are the only one with access to this room. I'm sorry. Forgive me.' _

'_Girl, I was attacked myself. Robbed actually. Please understand one thing, your attacker is dead. He can't hurt you anymore, but we need you to help us with the magical creatures' defeats. Come, I'm taking you to the doctor's.' _

'_You're not mad?' _

'_No, come on, we have to go.' _

_Sitting in the waiting room after everyone had been delivered to a bed was almost unbearable for the Huntsman. Huntsgirl had inhaled a lot of this strange gas. She had the only room where the entire can was leaked. The chances of her emerging out of that room the same as before was slim to none. A defect of some sort would surely come as a result, and they had to deal with it. The young girl's destiny had been snatched from her grasp, and it was Christmas Eve. _

'_What will you do sir?' one of the lesser teachers approached him. 'She's one of the best in my class. That test was written for graduate ninja – and she scored higher than most of the students one year to graduation. It's an impassable test – she's the best we've got.'_

'_Listen to me,' the Huntsman stood, ' whatever happens to that girl, happens. There's no turning back. If I have to die to develop one more student to her standards, I will. As for her, you know where she'll be sent to.' _

'_Is that fair to her?'_

'_Fair? Are you talking to me about fair right now?! I never wanted that building to be constructed out in the middle of nowhere, but we can't throw away all of our clan that has a chemical problem, but you know we could never keep her here with a… a… a mutation!'_

'_Huntsmaster,' the head doctor approached their leader. 'We have some shocking news about your apprentice.' _

'_Spit it out.' _

'_She's perfectly okay.'_

'_You tell me another lie like that, and I'll make your death slow and painful!' the Huntsman held the doctor to the wall by his shirt collar. _

'_I'm not lying Master. It's a miracle. For the amount of inhalation she received, it's truly a Christmas miracle. She's getting some rest and receiving fresh oxygen right now, but we cannot find any problem caused by the chemical at this time. We'll release her under your consent at any time tonight, but we need to ask if you can see any sign of change in her physical form, or major difference in mindset, such as slurred wording, crossed eyes, or complaints of blurred vision with dizziness, we need her to be returned immediately.' _

_End Flashback _

"Master, I'll never forget that odor in my life! Those warriors, they were killed with Phosgene!"

"Huntsgirl, how do you know about Phosgene? The only other person that knows the title of the drug is that doctor so he could make precise analysis of the situation. How do you know about the drug?"

Huntsgirl looked her Master into his stony eyes. "Research Master. I always thought that I would have some sort of problem in my future, and so I had to do put a name to my problem."

"Huntsgirl, this isn't something that you Google and find all of you answers to. Now tell me the truth!"


	6. No More Rose

**Hello! This is a bit of a shorter chapter. I crossed Alex the Southern Huntsgirl over from the Southern Tribe series (The Southern Tribe, What Do We Do Now, More Than A Dragon, and Destiny Fufilled). She doesn't have a major part in this, but I did feel that it was necessary to bring her in. If you have any questions about her character or her relationship with the Huntsman or Huntsgirl, just ask, and I'd love to tell you. Obviously I don't own Huntsgirl, the Huntsclan, the Huntsman, or any of the 'titles' from ADJL but I do own Alex. I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter, and I'll try to update quickly:) **

* * *

"Fine! I don't know how I know, I just do. I probably overheard you talking about it or something. I'll never forget the smell, nor the effects that it causes. If someone's going to be fighting us with phosgene, we need to be ready for it."

"How? Gas masks – do you want me to have everyone supplied with gas masks."

"And crowbars."

The Huntsman sighed. She wasn't the same – he never should have expected her to be, but it didn't make it any less troubling to see her so different.

* * *

"Hello Master. What can I do for you?" Alex sighed entering his office early the next morning.

"Alex, I need you to take Huntsgirl to Australia. We have that secret stash of weaponry there, and I would like to request the deliverance of all of it to me."

"Why can't she go on her own? Don't you trust her?" Alex dug into the Huntsman's nerves. She was always able to do that to him – for he did the same thing to her.

"Alex, you are going to take her, and you are going to like it. Now, tell the Huntsman in the South…"

"He's not there," Alex cut him off looking at the ground.

"Where did he go?!"

"He and his wife went off to start a family and begin a new way of life so their children could avoid the violence of being in the Huntsclan. You did give them permission to."

"So then who's in charge now?"

"No one. The entire South left. I guess they just had better morals than the North."

"So why didn't you?"

"I'm not one to leave the clan."

"Okay, then don't tell him anything. I'm giving you the boat and Jeep chips. Just throw them at the ground at a safe distance, and they'll pop up. I know you're aware of how they work."

"Why can't we just transfer over there like we always do?"

"Because, I want Huntsgirl to get a break. Her head's still a bit frazzled by the spell, and I think a bit of free time with her best friend will do her some good."

"She's not my best friend anymore," Alex noted. "_Rose _was my best friend. Now don't get me wrong. I loved her as Huntsgirl, but you've taken every little bit of Rose out of that girl's body. She really is just Huntsgirl now. But alas, I have nothing better to do, and knowing you and out relationship together, I know that if I don't do this for you, you'll probably put me in the Sanitation Department or something. So yes, I will be honored to transport the Huntsgirl to Australia for you, and deliver the goods back to the capital. It's the HuntsHouse now right?"

"That is correct."

"All right, how long do you want me to have her out then?"

"Not too long. Just as long as it takes to drive and boat to Australia, load the artillery, and return."

"All right, Master, consider it done."

"Swell choice young one. And I haven't forgotten about your old ranking as Huntsgirl of the South. Why do you think I'm trusting you with a great job?"

"Can you specify that job, I think I missed it?"

"You're now the head protector of the Huntsgirl. I wouldn't trust just anyone with that job."

"Thank you. I feel _so _honored."

"I know it," The Huntsman grinned. He loved being of the North. Even though the South was stronger, and used to take more authority than the North, there were none left, and he was in complete control of Alex. "Oh, and Alex, you wouldn't happen to know anything of that attack on us would you? You don't know where our stolen equipment is, do you?"

"Me? No sir. This entire week of mine has been devoted to moving up here. You know it took a while for the victory news to relay to the South, and when everyone found out that they could go home, they did. I'm just glad that I made it across the world in one piece."

"Well, all of our transportation units are in that room down the hall. Why don't you go pick out one of the boats and one of the cars that you like, and Huntsgirl and I will meet you in there in about and hour."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

The Huntsman watched as Alex left the room. He had truly the world under his fist. No one could or would stop him. He really didn't genuinely hate Alex, but she was indeed a good fighter, and ninety percent of the time, refused to act like she was. Immaturity almost. But she also knew when she has someone by their heart. If she's offered an inch, she'll go two. He'd have to keep a strict watch over her, but it wasn't at the very top of his list.

He left shortly after also to wake up Huntsgirl. He was shocked when he walked into her bedroom, and saw what he did.


	7. Journey Across the World

**Wow it's been a long time! Okay, so for those who still don't understand who Alex is (I agree it's a bit confusing) just take her as another Huntsclan member who was stationed in the South and has know Huntsgirl (Rose) for a long time. I won't make it any more difficult to understand than that. Okay, so again, sorry it's been so long, but I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

­Huntsgirl was sitting wide-awake on her bed. Her face was covered in a cold sweat, and her knees pulled close to her chest. The covers were askew, and her pillows were thrown at the door and were now resting on the floor. She was shaking very slightly, and her eyes were bugged out as if she was refusing to blink.

"Huntsgirl," the Huntsman took small strides in her direction, "What's wrong? What's wrong Huntsgirl?"

"The…the…" she stuttered.

"The what? The what?!"

"Hey, Huntsman," Alex barged in, "I chose my vehicles…Oh hey Rose!" She ran up to give her best friend a hug, forgetting that she wasn't the same, but that was a big mistake.

"I'm Huntsgirl now, Alex," she leapt out of bed and pinned Alex to the ground with her hand clenching her throat, "Huntsgirl."

"Okay," Alex wheezed out, "I get it, it's Huntsgirl. I'm sorry, I forgot."

"And never ever rush me like that again."

"Sorry, I've missed you…Huntsgirl, could you let me go?"

"No!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Alex slapped Rose to momentarily shock her, and then threw her back up onto her bed. "You weren't kidding about Huntsgirl being a bit frazzled."

"Alex, get out of here, and don't come back until you're called in," the Huntsman demanded. Alex stood, shot and evil glare at the Huntsman, and left. "Huntsgirl, what's wrong now?"

Huntsgirl was staring at the door. She wouldn't take her eyes off of it since Alex had left the room.

"That was Alex," she stated.

"Yes, yes it was. Is she the cause of your fear? Because I can get rid of her pretty easily."

"No."

"Then, what's wrong?" He asked with a much firmer voice, as if demanding an answer this time.

"The dragon." After saying that, Huntsgirl straightened her sheets, picked up the pillows, and proceeded to get ready. The Huntsman just stood in awe. She had been a mess one moment, and the next she was perfectly fine.

"Alex, where are you?" he shouted so loudly, warriors could hear it all over the HuntsHouse (the former White House).

"I'm in here sir," Alex coughed from a close by bathroom. "Man she has developed a strong grip." She examined the red marks across her throat in the mirror.

"What were you thinking? You know never to barge into a room, nor to interrupt me. You even said it yourself that she's not Rose anymore, so why would you rush her and try to give her a hug?"

"I forgot, all right? I haven't seen her in a long time. The last time I saw her, it was on a television, and I could tell that she wasn't the same, and the Southern Huntsman had heard about what your wishes were. She was my best friend growing up, my only friend. So excuse me for being happy to see her."

"Come here," he drew her close to get a look himself at her throat. "That's going to bruise. Come on, you have to go talk to her."

"You don't honestly think she'll have forgiven me in the last two minutes."

"In her state of mind right now, I cannot say what she will and won't do, but I can tell you what you're going to do whether you like it or not. Now go."

Alex walked out of the bathroom and knocked on Huntsgirl's door.

"Come in," Huntsgirl allowed. Alex slowly entered.

"Huntsgirl, I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you, or act inappropriately, and I regret how I pushed you away, and hit you."

"It's all right," she forgave. Alex had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from demanding an apology for her own injuries, but she knew that times had changed, and she wouldn't be delivering orders to Huntsgirl any longer.

XXX

"Do you understand the plan Alex?" the Huntsman checked one last time before they drove away.

"Yes, sir," Alex rolled her eyes and started the ignition.

"Alex, I want you to get to Australia, get the weaponry, and return. Do not take time to stop and smell the roses. There should be no one stopping you along the way, do not bother to pull over for even a Hunts-vehicle. If someone is intercepting you, I will let you know. Finally, I want a report every thirty minutes to ensure Huntsgirl's safety."

"Yea, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Alex mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Huntsmaster, I completely understand."

"That's what I thought you said."

XXX

The two of them drove the next two days without speaking and only stopped when Alex decided to, for Huntsgirl never spoke up in need of a pit stop. The stayed the first night in a small hotel in Southern Arkansas and the second night in a grand hotel in Mexico, which had been taken over by Huntsclan officials.

The moment Alex pulled the car into the parking lot, Huntsclan members had scurried up to the car and immediately ushered them out and into the presidential suite. Alex immediately pulled out her world map and began to work on her route. Huntsgirl took a chair about ten feet away and watched what Alex was planning.

"So I'm thinking that we take the boat out tomorrow morning, follow the Tropic of Cancer due west until we get through to Africa. We'll probably have to make a stop at one of the islands before we venture any further out into the Atlantic," Alex began. She didn't actually believe that Huntsgirl was listening to her, but it helped her to think aloud. "Once we get to Africa, I want to cut through Mauritania, Mali, Niger, Nigeria, Cameroon, Republic of The Congo, Democratic Republic of The Congo, Zambia, Mozambique, and then boat over to Madagascar where we will fill up on supplies, and then make the last leg along the Tropic of Capricorn over to Australia, boat around the southern border, and pick up the weaponry in Sydney. Then I just assume we continue going east through the Pacific Ocean, following the Tropic of Capricorn around to Chile, boat north past Peru, Ecuador, and Colombia. Then cross the Panama Canal, wind our way back up the Caribbean Sea, and then return safely to the HuntsHouse."

"That's a good plan," Huntsgirl declared.

"You think so?" Alex popped her head up in shock that Huntsgirl had actually spoken.

"I heard the Huntsman telling you the other morning that he wanted me to go on a 'vacation' but then he tells you that he wants us there and back quickly. It's a good plan."

"Thanks! Well, I should probably get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day on the road, and it's all ready late. Are you going to stay up for a while?"

"No," Huntsgirl stood up and walked into her part of the suite and went to bed. Alex sighed and did the same thing.

Both woke up at the same time early the next morning. They were both so accustomed to waking up at the exact same time day to day, and it had become second nature to waking up exactly at that time.

The hotel was not yet capable of running room service to the two girls, so they went out on the road with empty stomachs. It didn't take long, though, for the two of them to reach the border of Mexico, where they found a Huntsclan-run restaurant next to the docks. Alex wanted to keep traveling, and Huntsgirl didn't voice her opinion at all, so they got something small to go, and left for the docks.

Alex got the boat out that she had chosen and placed their small bags onto it. Both girls boarded the boat and began sailing west. They spent the first night in Puerto Rico, and then began the perilous journey across the Atlantic first thing in the morning. Huntsgirl had fallen into another quiet spell, and often Alex would hear her experience terrible nightmares in the middle of the night, but she knew there was no way to help her. If Huntsgirl ever mumbled to herself in her sleep, it would always be the same word, 'Dragon.' But by the time Huntsgirl left her quarters and joined Alex on the dock, she would be back to "normal."

Huntsgirl didn't speak again, in fact, until they were well into their second week and crossing through Nigeria. Alex found that in public, although they seemed to be respected by the citizens, it was a forced respect. When people saw the Hunts‑car coming down the street, everyone ran off of the roads and either cowered or gave them a menacing glare. Members of the Huntsclan, of course, welcomed them wherever they were and gave them the proper treatment they deserved.

XXX

"How long will we be gone?" Huntsgirl asked suddenly one night while they were eating dinner, and Alex was checking the map to ensure they were on track.

"Oh! Um, I would say about a month or two. These African dirt roads are taking forever to cross. There's just too much unpaved highway, even if we were to deviate from the direct route."

"So the entire South really bailed?"

"They sure did."

"What about your father? Why didn't you go with him?"

"He was severely injured a few months ago and passed away in the infirmary."

"I'm sorry." It was the first time that Huntsgirl had shown an emotion to Alex other than anger.

"Thank you."

"How did it happen?"

"Dragons ambushed our group one night."

"Dragons?" Huntsgirl looked up with sudden terror in her eyes.

"Yes. They're low-life scum, and I am so glad they're gone – it was just too late.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, Huntsgirl stated, "I'm going to bed." Alex nodded, knowing that she couldn't yet expect too much from Huntsgirl, but was satisfied with the small improvement they just experienced. Alex soon followed Huntsgirl's lead and went to bed as well, but she couldn't sleep. The memories of her father were unleashed, and she couldn't shake them. She could tell Huntsgirl was having trouble sleeping as well in the next room over. Finally after about an hour of tossing and turning in her bed, and hearing Huntsgirl do the same, she walked out of her room and entered Huntsgirl's.

"I can't sleep, and I know that you can't either. Do you just want to continue driving, and if we do get tired, we can stop along the way?" Alex offered.

"Is that safe? You've been driving all day," Huntsgirl worried.

"Trust me, I'm not falling asleep anytime soon, and we might as well make some progress on our journey. So, are you up for it?"

Huntsgirl nodded and the two of them left the hotel with short goodbyes with the Huntsclan guards. Somehow, Alex was able to continue driving for another twenty-four hours straight, and neither of them had the idea to stop for something to eat, or to go to the bathroom. The silence had fallen between them once more, despite small attempts from Alex, and the one radio channel was able to fill the void of silence for them. The broadcast alternated a half-hour of music (specially chosen by the Huntsman to prevent a rebellion song from being aired) and then a half-hour of explanations and reports of the Huntsclan invasions.

XXX

"Huntsgirl, may I ask you a question?" Alex spoke as the sun began to set once again.

"You can ask, I may not answer," she replied.

"All right, fair enough. Any time you've had a bad dream, you seem to talk of dragons, and then last night when I mentioned them, you seemed particularly worried about them, and then you just went to bed. Is everything all right?"

"Do you remember the American Dragon?" she finally spoke.

"Of course, that arrogant jerk gave the Huntsman the slip a hundred times."

"Well when I destroyed all magical creatures on that one night, he said I would pay."

"You don't honestly believe that he can do anything to you now."

"Do you want me to answer your question or not?" she shot back.

"Sorry."

"Of course I know he can't do anything to me. But there was this look in his eyes, it was like the look of betrayal, but I don't know why."

Alex suddenly became very quiet. She had been told about Rose's treason, the wishes with the Aztec skulls that were made, and although the American dragon's memory of Rose's relation to the Huntsclan had been wiped out, it made sense that still felt something for Huntsgirl. Plus, Rose had had her memory completely wiped out, but the spectators of that night's events only had one small part of it erased. "That is very strange," she said quietly.

"You know something, don't you, don't you?!" Huntsgirl shouted.

"Look, I only know what I was told about that night. I wasn't there to witness it first-hand and I have very little ties with the North.

XXX

Huntsgirl didn't speak to Alex again until they began crossing the Indian Ocean on their final stretch before they would reach Australia and the weapons. It had been weeks since the miniature altercation, and Alex was beginning to fear that she had failed the Huntsman's request to clear Huntsgirl's mind. If she couldn't do that, the Huntsman would put her on garbage duty for sure. The few sentences that Huntsgirl did begin to speak were very short and insignificant, but Alex was seeing it as an improvement. She was still calling the Huntsman every half hour, and he was extremely disappointed in her that she hadn't been able to achieve more progress with Huntsgirl. Alex wanted to yell at him that the whole thing was his fault in the first place, but she wasn't stupid.

Although the Southern Academy was only about an hour away from the docks, it was an hour drive, and Alex was appalled at the thought of any more driving. The drive should have gone without difficulties – like the rest of the trip – but of course, it didn't.


End file.
